Barbie
by GabrielaMendez
Summary: This is a series of oneshots based off of naley4eva93's oneshot Barbie. I hope you like it. Sharpaycentric.
1. One

Hey guys and gals! Well, I figured since Nightmares Don't Always Stay in Dreams is almost over that I might as well keep myself busy with another story. So, this story is based on Barbie, which was written by naley4eva93 also known as Britt. I want to thank her soooo much for letting me do this. So, once again thank you so much, Britt you're an amazing writer!

* * *

Sharpay Evans always loved Barbie dolls. They're blonde, pretty, and have good clothes. At age six, she doesn't know what else a girl could want.

At age six Sharpay had one obsession, Barbie dolls. On a hot summer day you could find her and her twin brother, Ryan Evans sitting in her room all alone playing with her dolls. On this particular day their parents were in France for a "very important meeting," leaving them with their nanny. Ryan was watching his sister play with her favorite doll while humming to herself.

"Sharpie?" Ryan called for sister using her nickname

"What?" she answered back not taking her eyes off her doll for a second

"Why u like dolls so much?" he asked her not forming a proper sentence being six years old

"They are perfect." she said her blonde curls slightly bobbing up and down

"Perfect?" he asked not understanding his sister

"Yup! They are petty, and fabulous!" she said back

She had learned to say fabulous at the tender age of three.

"Just like you!" Ryan said smiling

"Ry, I will never be a Barbie." Sharpay said frowning

* * *

Okay well there is the first chapter! I know it's kind of sucky but I think that it should just tell you what she thinks. Think it's a good idea? Well, whatever you think put it in a review.

-Gabby


	2. Two

Okay, well here is the next chapter for Barbie! Hope you like it.

* * *

Ten years later, she's blonde, pretty, and has good clothes. But she thinks she wants something more.

Sharpay is now sixteen, and today she is having her sweet sixteen. She is dressed in a pink Prada dress, with pink Balenciaga shoes. Her blonde hair is down and curled. She has never looked more beautiful. She is in her room right now getting ready to go outside for the party.

"Shar?" Ryan calls from outside the door

Ryan is no longer aloud to call her Sharpie, Sharpay said it was too childish.

"Come in!" she yells back

"Wow, you look really good." he said looking at her

"You look pretty good yourself, baby brother!" she said smiling at him

"That's how I roll." he said

Ryan was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black pants, and a sparkly blue hat.

"You should probably take off that the hat if you don't want dad getting on your case." Sharpay said pointing to the hat

"To hell with dad, it is my sixteenth birthday party." he said scoffing

"Well, I warned you." she said walking out of the room

* * *

An hour and a half later Sharpay was sitting at a table alone, watching everybody dance. Troy Bolton walks up to the table and smiles at her.

"What do you want, Bolton?" she said glaring at him

"I just came over to wish you a happy sixteenth birthday." he said sitting down across from her

"Ya that means a lot coming from you." she said sarcastically still glaring at him

"No, I'm serious Sharpay I really want you to have a good birthday." he said looking back at her

"Well, thanks." she said smiling

"No problem. Well, I better go make sure Chad isn't eating everything in sight, the last time he went to a party he had to get his stomach pumped because he ate too much. See you later." he said getting up from the table

"Bye!" she called back

He began to walk off, but then turned around and looked at her again.

"Oh, and you look really great tonight." he said smiling back at her before walking into the crowd

"Thanks." she whispered into the night

"Sharpay!" she heard Ryan call

"What?" she answered back watching him walk toward her

"Mom and Dad have a present for you." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up

"Okay! Let's go." she said still holding his hand and walking through the crowd

They were about to reach the destination where her present was, but Sharpay stopped and pulled Ryan back.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a concerned look on his face "Do you not want to go see your birthday gift?"

"Well, yes." she said with a confused look on her face

"Then what's wrong?" he asked her

"Have you ever wanted something more?" she said glancing over at the one person who had ever actually made her think about what she wanted in life

* * *

Wow, two chapters in one day! I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon

-Gabby


	3. Three

Hello all! Here is the next chapter of Barbie!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and the story line goes to Britt.

* * *

Sharpay Evans is not a real blonde.

Let's go back to when Sharpay was ten. She was once again at her birthday party, she was still beautiful, but she wasn't blonde anymore. To her mother's displeasure Sharpay's blonde curls had started darkening about a month ago. Sharpay didn't really seem to notice until her mother bluntly stated that she was no longer a blonde beauty.

* * *

_One month before_

_Sharpay walked into the family room dripping wet from swimming with her brother, when she saw her mother sitting on the couch staring at her and looking very disappointed. _

"_What's wrong, mom?" she asked her distraught looking mother_

"_Have you seen your hair, darling?" her mother replied sighing_

"_Not since this morning, why?" she asked confused_

"_Well then we'll just have to go take a look then, won't we?" her mother said harshly_

"_I guess…" Sharpay whispered following her mother out of the room and into the nearest bathroom_

_When they entered the bathroom her mother closed the door behind her and locked it. She roughly pushed Sharpay towards the mirror and faced her so that they both could clearly see her straight-on. She pulled her hair out of the high pony tail she was wearing and ran her fingers through it._

"_Mom, it looks the same as it always has."Sharpay vocalized staring into the mirror_

"_No, my dear it doesn't" her mom said as she bent down next her and put a strand of her and Sharpay's hair next to each other_

_That's when she saw it. Her hair was now a dirty blonde color. It wasn't all that visible, but when her mother put their hair strands next to each other, it was obvious. Her mother's hair was the bright sunny blonde it had always been, and Sharpay's had turned into a sand colored blonde. Her mother stood up and turned her around so that they were now both looking at each other. She looked down at her with disappointment in her eyes. _

"_I'm not mad Sharpay, but remember blonde hair is what makes you an Evans." _

* * *

Her mother had made her message even clearer over the past month, which was that Sharpay's hair was getting noticeably darker. By some standards she was now a brunette. She never wanted her hair to turn into a light brown color, but it was something she couldn't help.She tried to ignore it, but on her eleventh birthday, she couldn't anymore. She was at her huge princess themed party her mom, or to be more specific her mom's assistant was throwing her when she got the gift that would make her start trying to be the perfect Barbie. She was dancing with her brother in the middle of the dance floor when Troy Bolton walked up.

"Hey Sharpay!" he said smiling at her

"Oh, umm hi." she replied back

Ryan had already stopped dancing, and so had Sharpay. Ryan was standing there looking at the box that Troy held in his hand. He decided that he might as well talk to Troy since he was there.

"Hey." Ryan said announcing his presence

"Oh, hey Ryan." Troy said back glancing around

There was then a very awkward silence between the three in which glances were exchanged. Sharpay was the first person to break the silence.

"Ryan, can you give us a sec?" she asked giving her brother the go away look

"Sure, whatever." Ryan sighed sulking off

"So…." Sharpay started, but couldn't find what she wanted to say

"So….." Troy said also

"What do you have there?" she asked eyeing the colorfully wrapped box

"Oh, it's just a present for you." he mused smiling at her

"Well then let me see!" she screeched reaching for the box

"Okay, well here. It's nothing really I just remembered what you liked." he said watching her tear through the glittery paper

She was tearing through the colorful paper when she what the package contained. Inside a perfect plastic box held a perfect plastic doll, blonde hair, mini-dress and all. The name of the doll was Diva Barbie. Sharpay's face fell when she saw the doll not tearing her eyes away from the present.

"I found the prettiest one I could find!" he smiled not seeing the tears building up in her eyes

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? I thought you liked Barbie dolls, are you too young for them?" he asked feeling bad

"No, no it's fine. I love it." she said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes

"Oh, good! Well I gotta go now Chad is about to fall in the pool. See, you tomorrow at school." he said looking past her

"Okay, thanks for coming. Bye!" she said sniffling

"See ya later!" he said hurrying off

She slowly walked into the house and up to her room loosely clutching the box. She opened her bedroom door to reveal her perfect pink room. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she slammed the door behind her. She violently threw the box onto her bed and looked around her room, everything in its place, and a place for everything. Except her. She looked at the mirror in front of her; it was true she didn't look like the same Sharpay Evans. It was like an out of body experience when she picked up a marble paper weight from her desk and threw it at the mirror suddenly releasing all her anger and sadness. She quickly turned around and stormed out of her bedroom. She raced into the backyard and found her mom by the bar sipping on an apple martini and flirting with one of the waiters, who was at least six years younger than her.

"Mom!" she said tapping her arm

"Go, ask your father sweetie!" her mother said shooing her away

"No, mom I actually need your help with this one!" she said pulling her mom away from the bar

"Okay, okay. What do you want?" she asked her still looking at the waiter

"Mom, focus!" Sharpay seethed snapping her fingers

"Fine, what do you want honey?" her mom asked her coming back into reality

"Ummm, I think I want to color my hair." she mumbled all together

"What did you say?" her mother questioned

"I think I want to get my hair colored." she said more clearly

"Really, are you serious?" she smiled at Sharpay

"I'm pretty sure." she said biting her lip

"Well, that's great honey! We'll go buy you hair dye right now! Do you have a certain color in mind?" her mom gushed

"Actually, I think I do." she said smiling, "I'll be right back!"

She ran into the house and up the stairs into her bedroom. She grabbed the plastic box from her bed and looked at the hair on the Diva Barbie.

* * *

So, did you get it? If you did good for you, if not put it in a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Review it makes my day!

-Gabby


End file.
